Table type games are known in which players use chips or coins for wagering. Generally, each player arranges his chips in one or more vertical columns on the tabletop directly in front of him. In a poker game for instance, after a number of cards are dealt to all players, the first player to act makes a wager by moving to a designated betting area in front of him a number of chips that represent the nominal betting amount established for the game, or any portion of it that he possesses. Each of the following players to act in sequence then has the option to call, raise or pass. A player calls by moving to a designated betting area in front of him a number of chips equal to the highest number of chips wagered by any of the preceding players, or any portion of it that he possesses; raises by moving to said designated area a number of chips equal to the sum of the highest number of chips wagered by any of the preceding players and the number of chips representing the nominal betting amount, or any portion of it that he possesses; or passes by folding his cards and forfeiting the game. The sequence is repeated, starting with the player that originated the betting sequence, each time a raise is made by any player, until all remaining active players have wagered the same number of chips, completing a betting cycle. The chips wagered are then moved from the individual designated betting areas to a common betting area near the center of the table by a designated dealer. The chips are generally arranged in separate groups and sub-groups that each player is entitled to win in proportion to his wager when wagers are made in disproportionate amount by different players. The betting process is repeated each time a new card is dealt to the remaining players, with the designated dealer separating the chips wagered as previously described, until all but one player has exercised the pass option or the maximum number of betting cycles established for the game has been reached, ending the game.